


Between Two Fires

by feltyHatter



Category: Futurama
Genre: Dark Comedy, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Experimental Style, Fry abuse™, Hurt/Comfort/Hurt, I love both ships I swear, Love Triangles, Multi, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, a very WEIRD one, circular narrtaive, it's really not as serious as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltyHatter/pseuds/feltyHatter
Summary: Sometimes, you have to choose between two people you love. And sometimes, both are bad for you.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez, Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez/Turanga Leela, Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela
Kudos: 10





	1. Leela

**Author's Note:**

> /I'm not a native English speaker./

Stupid Fry!

Leela punched the wall over and over and over again.

She really should have known better than thinking it would work out this time. It’s as if his idiocy was gradually rubbing off on her when they were together.

_Ha-ha._

_Cute dumb guy goes brrrrrr._

Leela snapped back.

She couldn’t let that happen. If Leela wouldn’t think, nobody would.

She reflexively jerked her hand back after another punch. She left a tiny red stain on the wall.

Right now, she probably needed to distract herself. After all, her therapist said she had to find healthier ways to cope with her anger issues.

Unfortunately, she didn’t get a chance to, as she heard a key turn in the lock. Leela balled her fists again. There was only one person she trusted a key to her apartment.

“Hellooo!”

And Leela should’ve taken his key away.

“Hi.” She replied dryly. “Weren’t you with Bender?”

“Aw, I was.” Fry left out an awkward giggle. “But I kinda… ruined his car and now he’s mad and- LEELA, HONEY, I’M SO SORRY!”

He started crying into her tank top.

_The laugh track played._

Logically, Leela should’ve gotten mad as well, but, for some reason, she got calmer instead.

“Please tell me you didn’t ruin his car in the way I think you did.”

_The pre-recorded crowd roared with laughter once again._

Fry sniffed.

“Huh?” He blushed when he realized what she was implying. “No-no-no! I accidentally set it on fire.”

_Someone laughed so hard that they fell out of their seat with a loud crash._

“He then threatened to accidentally set some of my stuff on fire in return.”

Ah, screw it.

She couldn’t stay upset at this lovely dumbass for long.

“That’s absolutely going too far. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

Leela gently patted his head.

In some time, Fry got his breath back.

“Leela! I was being such a jerk to you! I’m sorry. I thought that maybe if I got with Bender I wouldn’t have to work on myself, but it turns out I really am the problem. Hope you can forgive me.”

He was looking at the floor.

“You don’t have to, though.”

“Fry. Fry. It’s okay. You really did mess up and I won’t deny it, but! If I know one thing about you, it’s that you either do nothing, or you’re completely unstoppable in achieving your goal. I believe that you can change for the better.”

She lifted his chin up so they had eye contact.

“And I’ll be there for you.”

_The crowd made a collective “awww”._

Fry wiped off his tears and smiled.

“Thank you. I won’t let you down again.”

They hugged.

“Say… Would you like to go out somewhere right now? To lighten up the mood?”

"Well, it was getting kind of dreary…” Leela looked around the room. “Do you have anything in mind?”

“Oh! Maybe we could go see what movies they show ‘round this time?”

_Generic cutesy cheery music played._

* * *

“You did WHAT?”

Leela was enraged.

“I can explain!” Fry meekly shrugged.

“No you can’t!”

He barely dodged her punch and continued despite everything.

“You see, while you were in the girls’ room and I was trying to get tickets I quickly found out that all the good seats were already taken. And I thought that you deserve only the best! Luckily, this nice fella decided to help me out.”

Fry screeched when she grabbed him by the jacket.

“Who knew he’d charge us so much when we left the movie theater?”

“That’s it; I’m done with your irresponsible ass! Go back to your trash can boyfriend.”

_The crowd howled._

Fry quickly edged out of her sight.

“Ha-ha, I sure will! Ha- have a nice evening!”

_He nervously waved his hands while wacky music played._

_End credits._


	2. Bender

Stupid Fry!

Bender was swaying in his chair.

He really should have known better than thinking it would work out this time. It’s as if Fry’s idiocy was gradually rubbing off on him when they were together.

_Ha-ha._

_Cute dumb guy goes brrrrrr._

Bender snapped back.

He couldn’t let that happen. Bender was supposed to be the cool and confident part of their duo. And you absolutely can’t be a badass and be like Fry at the same time!

Bender was starting to get dizzy from all this swaying.

Right now, he probably needed to distract himself. After all, why waste his precious time pining over some dumb meatbag, when he could do anything else? Anything that would actually be useful and remind the others of his greatness?

Unfortunately, he didn’t get a chance to, as he heard a key turn in the lock. Bender frowned. There was only one person apart from himself that owned a key to the apartment.

“Hellooo!”

At times, Bender was starting to forget that he and Fry lived together.

“Sup, meatbag. Weren’t you with Leela?” Bender did his best to look as uninterested and cold as possible.

“Aw, I was.” Fry left out an awkward giggle. “But I kinda… ruined our movie night and now she’s mad and- BENDER, MY MAN, I’M SO SORRY!”

He rushed in to hug Bender and started crying.

_The laugh track played._

Ah, screw it.

He couldn’t stay upset at this lovely dumbass for long.

He extended his noodle arms and gave Fry a big hug

“I’m here, buddy. Spill it.”

In some time, Fry got his breath back.

“I apologized to her and took her to movies but I messed it all up when I got tickets from a speculator. She almost beat me up for it!”

_The pre-recorded crowd roared with laughter once again._

“I’m so stupid!” Fry cried with renewed vigor. “I should’ve stayed with you, Bender.”

Poor meatbag.

“You don’t deserve any of this. Leela clearly doesn’t know who she’s losing over such mundane bullshit!” Bender wiped some of Fry’s tears. “Personally, I think you’re pretty great. Not as great as me, obviously, but, considering that it’s an unreachable standard, I’d say that it’s still quite impressive.”

Fry sniffed.

“You really think so?”

“I do.”

_The crowd made a collective “awww”._

“I really needed this. Thank you.”

Fry gently kissed Bender on the forehead. The robot made a weird sound but didn’t show any sign of protest.

“Say… Would you like to go out somewhere right now? To lighten up the mood?”

‘’Depends. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Oh! How do you feel about burning a police car or two if we still have spare gasoline?”

Bender sniffed.

“D’ aww, you know me so well.”

_Generic cutesy cheery music played._

* * *

“You did WHAT?”

Bender was enraged.

“I’m sorry! I just got so into it!”

“I don’t think it was that hard not to notice that you were setting my car on fire! You clearly don’t love me enough!”

_The crowd howled._

“I do! I really do!”

Fry screeched when Bender grabbed him by the jacket.

“Well, what if I accidentally set your stuff on fire?”

_It sounded like someone in the audience died laughing._

“Bender, come on, it was just a stolen car! I’m sure you will find an even better one in no time!”

“Oh, I get it, you don’t take me seriously, do you? Fine! Go back to your one-eyed tyrantess or something.”

Fry quickly edged out of his sight.

“Ha-ha, I sure will! Ha- have a nice evening!”

_He nervously waved his hands while wacky music played._

_End credits._


End file.
